supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Qixxel Family Revisited/Transcript
Two Years Ago... Announcer: "Previously on Supernanny..." And Now... Announcer: "Kristin is now in college." Kristin: "I'm in college now!" Announcer: "Jo goes back meeting with Aaron and Denise back at Nashville, Tennesse to see how the kids are doing." Jo: "How are the kids?" Aaron: "Good." Denise: "We adopted the nonuplets from Malaysia." Jo: "Oh that's nice. How's Meghann?" Denise: "Well-behaved." Announcer: "Meghann and the triplets, Gabrielle, Jenna and Erin are now well-behaved." is playing on her tablet [Gabrielle, Jenna and Erin are watching Camp Lazlo] Announcer: "But the 3-year-old identical nonuoplets from Malaysia Lewis, Alan, Ashton, Kevin, Sam, Lee, Darren, Russell and James who now has Meghann's old behavior." spits on Meghann pees on Gabrielle screams Ashton: "I HATE YOU!" Kevin: "MEGHANN YOU SUCK DONKEY TURD!" attacks Meghann very violently Lee: "I DO NOT WANNA GO TO THE THINKING POND!" attacks Erin throws a vase beats up Jenna Announcer: "They throw tantrums when things didn't go their way..." Darren, Lewis, Alan, Russell and Ashton: "I WANT UNHEALTHY SNACKS NOT HEALTHY FOOD!" Russell: "I WANT SOME TOYS!" Kevin and Sam: "I HATE BROCCOLI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee: "I WANT THOMAS THE TANK ENGINEEEEEEE ACTION FIGUREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Announcer: "Fight..." attacks Erin attacks Jenna violently attacks Gabrielle bites on Meghann beats up Aaron attacks Denise bites on Meghann's arm throws a vase at Denise Announcer: "And spit." spits on Kristin spits on Denise spits on Jenna Kevin spits on Erin] spits on Gabrielle spits on Aaron spits on Meghann spits throws chocolate at Gabrielle Announcer: "Will one nanny help this family?" screams like a banshee throws a burger at Denise Announcer: "Or can the nonuplets send her packing?" Lewis: "SUPERNANNY MUST FAIL!" Alan: "YEAH!" Ashton: "JO MUST DIE!" Kevin: "SUPERNANNY MUST DIE IN (bleep)!" Sam: "SHOVE IT!!!!!!!!!" Lee: "CRAM IT!" Darren: "BITE ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Russell: "SUCK MY (bleep)!" James: "DROP DEAD, (bleep)! SUPERNANNY WILL FAIL!" Lewis, Alan, Ashton, Kevin, Sam, Lee, Darren, Russell and James Introduction rings the doorbell Jo: "Hello Kristin." Kristin: "Hi. I am now in college." Jo: "How are Meghann and the triplets?" Kristin: "Good." Jo: "Are you in college?" Kristin: "Yes." Jo: "Do you know how old are Meghann and the triplets?" Kristin: "Meghann is 11 while the triplets are 6 years old." Parent Meeting Observation begins throws a battery at Meghann Meghann: "STOP!" throws more batteries at Meghann and Erin's shoulders and Meghann cries Lee: "(bleep) THIS FAMILY!" attacks Erin attacks Jenna violently attacks Gabrielle throws more batteries at Jenna and Gabrielle's faces cries Denise: "What happened?" Meghann: "The boys keep throwing batteries at us!" Denise: "BOYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lee: "Having fun just because this family sucks doesn't mean we could attack the (bleep) out of them!" Denise: "How could you throw batteries and violently attack the girls? That's it! You are staying in the Thinking Pond!" Lee: "I ain't going!" Denise: "NOW!" Lee: "I DON'T WANNAAAAAAAAAA!" Denise: "Right now! For 4 minutes!" Lee: "I DO NOT WANT TO GOOOOOOOOO TO THE THINKING POOOOOOOOOOOOOOND!" consficates the batteries Lee: "I WANT THE BATTERIEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Denise: "When you're finished throwing the tantrum, you will need an apology." Lee: "FINE!" 4 minutes later... Denise:" I want an apology for my girls." Lee: "Yeah. I'm sorry." Meghann: "It's okay." hugs Meghann Observation continues Thinking Pond Onward The nonuplets vs. the Babysitter The nonuplets turn over new leaves Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts